


Golden Afternoon

by lii



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 今際の国のアリス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: 在第二阶段的游戏中，进入了今际之国的安达清遇到了重生的苅部大吉。
Relationships: 苅部大吉/安达清
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. STAGE TWO

**Author's Note:**

> “难道你不想从无聊的人生中解放出来吗？”  
> “能去到哪里都好...离开这里...”  
> “...哪里都好”

“有栖，现在... 我们应该怎么办？”宇佐木双拳紧握，目光始终附着在屏幕上的加纳身上。她深吸一口气，能感受到心脏在胸膛里快速的跳动，一种莫名的无力在吞噬着她，即将将她整个身体吞噬殆尽。

她却听到有栖笑了。侧过头，看见黑发的男人也盯着屏幕上的加纳，嘴角却扯出一个微妙的弧度，电脑屏幕上白色的荧光透过趴在桌上层层尸体间的缝隙照在他的下巴上，有栖缓慢却又坚定的吸了口气，“至少，我现在知道目标是什么了。”他的声音不大，但在略显拥挤的控制室里却清晰而肯定。

苣屋看了一眼水雉，咧开嘴笑了“那有栖，宇佐木...再会了，我想我们不久之后就会在游戏里再见面了。”宇佐木攥紧了拳头，她依然记得苣屋的背叛给有栖造成的伤害，有栖身上的伤痕如今已变成一片乌青，或许不久后会渐渐消失，或许有栖自己都已经放下了这件事情，但这不代表她可以当一切没有发生过。但她还是忍下了自己的愤怒，只是把尖锐的目光射向灰色头发的男人。

“啊...”水雉局促的笑了笑，与苣屋不同，在内心深处她对有栖和宇佐木还是抱有一些歉意的，“那我们先走了，有栖，宇佐木，你们都是很强大的人，希望第二阶段我们还可以继续合作。”

“ _游戏会场 请向右走"_

涉谷的街头，如今依然是一样空荡的街道，撞在街角路灯的蓝色轿车依然停在路边，苍蝇盘旋在车厢内因太阳暴晒而加速腐烂的食物上。有栖盯着那辆轿车，仿佛能看见轿车的主人刚刚从超市采购回来，一边打着电话，一边漫不经心的等着红灯。红灯变换，他踩下油门前进，却有三个小流氓一样的年轻人从马路中间窜出来，其中一个瘦弱的年轻人竟然还坐在另一个黄头发高个子的肩膀上。司机慌忙的向左打方向盘试图避开三个年轻人，却一头撞在了路灯杆上。

“现在的年轻人，真的是——”

脑中的画面戛然而止。

因为在这之后，一切都消失了，待他们慌张的从地铁的厕所里逃出来，涩谷的街头已空无一人。他身边的，只剩下张太和苅部，两个他已经永远失去的人。

有栖蹲下来，依旧沉默着盯着街角的轿车，他抱住自己的膝盖，手抓着头发，在酒吧和张太、苅部的一起喝酒聊天的笑颜，高中时期一起逃课在游戏厅的打闹，在植物园苅部最后仰着头目光避开他的画面交织在一起，像老式的幻灯片放映一样，他的耳边仿佛充斥着风扇的蜂鸣声和喀拉喀拉的换页声。

宇佐木盯着有栖，默不作声，她并非不知如何安慰有栖，她曾在捉迷藏的会场遇见过苅部，那个装作强硬和冷酷，在紧要时刻却愿意对弱者伸出双手的高个子。苅部让她想起严苛的父亲，而有栖现在的样子，又和刚刚失去父亲，失去世界上自己最重要的一切的自己有什么区别。

不，不一样了，她看着有栖头顶的发旋想，我们还有彼此，我会拼尽一切保护有栖的。

_“_ _浅草花やし_ _き_ _GAME_ _会场_ _”_

虽然VISA还有一周左右的时间才会到期，但在和宇佐木商量过后，有栖还是决定尽可能多的参加游戏，他相信每一场游戏里都会留下线索——虽然集齐所有的扑克牌只是疯帽子自己自欺欺人的谎言——但也的确是最后一张红桃10扑克牌为他们开启了第二阶段的游戏。

惨白的光在黑夜里几乎可以刺伤人的双眼，LED屏悬挂在传统木制结构的大门的中央显得如此的格格不入，花敷屋位于香火鼎盛的浅草寺附近，平日里总是很热闹的游乐园如今在寂静的夜中像一个孤独的洞穴，即便旁边就是寺庙也压不住白色门帘后透出的阴森之感。二人站在游乐园门前没有做声，只是交换了一个眼神，便一同跨入那道看不见的激光栅栏之内。

进入游乐园后，不远处的木制小亭子里已经有了几个人的身影，宇佐木侧过头看了一眼有栖，他正在迅速的观察着入口处的每一个细节。她的目光在有栖的身上停留了片刻，转向了已经站在亭子角落里的几个人影——两个穿着高中生制服的女孩子正在角落里抹眼泪，一个大致五十岁左右的瘦削中年男人在不耐烦的盯着手机，还有一个看起来很年轻，但从穿着打扮应该是已经在工作的男孩子坐在长椅上，一声不吭的盯着自己的脚尖。

古色古香的小桌子上摆着两排手机，宇佐木拿起两部手机，“看起来都是新手呢”，她想着，将其中一部递给了有栖。

他们站在靠近亭子的入口处，从游乐园门口洒下的惨白灯光将二人的影子投射在亭子内部角落里四个人的身上。“曾经我们也是这样的无助和彷徨”，有栖看着抱在一起哭泣的少女，看着虽然盯着地面但腿却在微微颤抖的男生。但现在的他和宇佐木已经不同了，他们不再为自身的生存而游戏，而是为了与游戏对抗而游戏，心态的转变让他在游戏的过程中变得更加游刃有余，渐渐的更加懂得了如何从游戏监督者的角度来审视游戏。

他的目光扫过几个年轻人，苅部和张太的影子在他脑中掠过，迟疑了一下，缓缓开口“我叫有栖，你们叫什么名字吗，第一次参加游戏？”

瘦削的中年男人嗤笑了一声，“现在说这些有什么意义？难道和你结识一下可以保证你不会在游戏里杀掉我？”本想回答有栖的棕色头发女高中生张了张嘴，身边的女孩子用力捏了一下她的手，棕发女生眨了眨眼睛，咽下了想说的话，继续沉默的蜷缩在角落里。

坐在长椅上的男生开口了：“我...”，他抬起头，眼神中透露出恐惧和迷茫，却依然澄澈。“我叫安达清，本来我是在下班回家的电车上，然后突然停电了，电车停下时我摔倒在地上，等我回过神来就一个人都没有了...”，他的目光再次落在自己的脚尖上，低下头继续说道，“下车后我一直朝着有亮光的地方走，就来到了这里。”

身后传来的脚步声让宇佐木猛然回头，她的眼睛猛然睁大，震惊与恐惧让她的神经绷紧，肌肉僵硬，睫毛也轻轻颤动着，几秒钟过后，以一种极不自然的方式动作着，拉扯着有栖的手臂。

有栖转过身，看着一步一步走近的身影，他的目光落在来者有着纵横交错伤疤的手臂上，宽厚的肩膀上，向后竖起的浅黄色的头发，在眼下落下阴影的睫毛上，凸起的颧骨上，稀疏的黑色胡茬上。

“ **苅部——** ” 他听见自己这样开口喊道。

_“报名已截止，目前参赛者为7人，游戏即将开始”_

_“难度为梅花5”_

有栖毫不怀疑自己是被苣屋又害了，“或许是他偷偷在我的饮用水源里下了致幻剂”。他颤抖着盯着苅部，手紧紧的回握住宇佐木，能够感受到她的手也是同样的在颤抖着，“或许是我们两个都被下了药”，宇佐木的手心冰冷而湿润，即使是面对再苦难的游戏也未曾见她这样过。

“真的是你，有栖！”，来人的步伐加大，快步跑上前一把紧紧抱住有栖。

有栖感受他过于用力的拥抱，觉得几乎窒息，就像掉入了漆黑的深海里——不过海水的温度是温热的。苅部过瘦的胳膊紧紧钳制住他的整个胸腔，他感觉自己被对方的骨头硌痛了，所以眼泪流了出来，他意识到这不像是自己的幻觉，因为苅部胸膛里传来的心跳声是如此的震耳欲聋，让他听不清自己脑子里的想法。

宇佐木将一部手机递给苅部，“这是怎么一回事？，我以为你在红桃7的游戏里...”她小心的斟酌着措辞，不知道如何面对这种死而复生的情景，特别是在整个脑袋都被炸掉之后复活的情境。

_“GAME 寻宝游戏”_

_“规则如下：在游乐园中寻找到宝物，玩家不能被鬼抓到”_

_“通关条件如下：玩家必须在游戏时间内找到游乐园中的宝物，找到宝物后游戏胜利。游戏失败全员死亡。时限为2小时”_

“寻宝游戏啊，那宝物是什么”，棕发的女高中生带着哭腔开口，“这么大的游乐园，而我们连要找的东西是什么都不知道，这和送死有什么区别。”

坐在角落里的安达清突然站起，“既然是寻宝游戏，就一定有线索的，不会让你盲目的寻找”，声音不大但透露着坚定，“而且既然我们已经在游戏中了，我想现在与其想一些乱七八糟的，不如抓紧时间找一些更有用的线索。” 宇佐木和有栖看向他，随即又和对方交换了一个眼神。现在不仅仅是在游戏中寻找更多关于真正的游戏监督者的线索，他们更需要在游戏中结识更多同伴来加入他们抗衡游戏的队伍中来，苣屋和水雉虽然强大，但也过于危险，随时都可能出卖自己，苅部的出现固然让人欣喜，却纯属意外，而且他的复活的背后拥有太多的谜团。或许在游戏中结识新的伙伴才是目前最佳的策略。他们正准备开口邀请安达清结盟寻找线索，苅部却已经大步的走了过去，向他伸出手。

“我是苅部大吉，我很赞同你的看法，不如你和我们结伴一起吧。”

_“游戏将正式开始，时限为2小时”_

_“游戏开始”_

有栖决定先将游乐园整体逛一遍，寻找更多的线索，而考虑到鬼的存在，四个人结伴而行似乎是更安全的选项。

四个人走在夜色中的游乐园，安达清的中学在浅草寺的附近，所以对这里有一些印象。花敷屋过去是个植物园，后被改造成游乐园。内部的游乐设施都非常的古老，大约有七十年的历史，但也正是因为这种与其他游乐园不同的历史氛围平日里吸引了更多的游客。而现在，陈旧的设施，密布的植被只让安达感觉毛骨悚然。

“毕竟梅花牌的游戏，考查体力与智慧的平衡，我们这样团体合作起来胜率会更大一些”，宇佐木简单地向完全新手的安达清介绍着规则，“黑桃牌游戏考验体力与体格，方块型游戏适合头脑好和知识丰富的人，而红桃牌的游戏....”她顿了一下，抬头看向走在他们前面的有栖和苅部，然后她的目光停留在苅部的后背上，“红桃牌的游戏，是残忍的，玩弄人心，需要玩家牺牲自己灵魂的游戏”。

安达顺向她的目光望向走在他前面的苅部，新结识的三个伙伴看起来像是老相识，并且都像对游戏颇有经验的样子，宇佐木和有栖看起来是一对患难与共的情侣，而苅部则是有栖的老朋友，但宇佐木对待苅部的态度确是如此的另他感到奇怪，与失散的朋友重逢的快乐仿佛完全被另一种未知的恐惧所覆盖。安达低着头思索着往前走，嘭的撞在了突然停下的苅部的身上。

“啊”，他刚要开口道歉，嘴巴却被苅部用一只手捂住。金发的男人用眼神示意他不要出声，随后松开手向另外两人打了个手势，他们立刻心领神会，四个人在假山旁的灌木丛里蹲下，借助夜色和植物掩盖自己。

大约五十米开外的地方，有七个带着能面*的人手中拿着长长的弯刀，从鬼屋中排成一排缓缓走出，又在夜色中分散开，分别前往了游乐园内不同的方向。待所有人都渐渐走远后，苅部转过身轻声说。“让我想起了捉迷藏的游戏，这些人可能也只是为了活命吧。”他的脑海中闪过面具人脖子上的项圈，痛苦的闭上眼睛。

“所以果然是鬼呢...”安达向面具人出来的方向盯着，苅部听到他的话侧了侧头，睁开眼睛，将目光落在他的脸上，“为什么这样讲？”

因为躲藏在灌木丛中，四个人的距离很近，苅部的目光让他有些无所适从，是什么原因呢，是因为他的眼睛深处像有一团黑雾，蕴含着说不清的悲伤吗，安达撇开自己的眼神，摸了摸头发说“因为游戏说明的时候说不要被鬼抓住嘛，这些人又是从鬼屋里出来的，所以真的是字面意义上的鬼呢。”

“字面意义上的。”有栖喃喃的重复着，安达侧向他问道，“有栖有什么想法吗？”

“或许，宝物也可能是字面意义上的，我们多留心可能存在宝物的地点”。

毕竟时间有限，在一个地方藏起来躲避着鬼显然并不是一个正确的抉择，四个人还是决定继续在游乐园内搜寻，路上，苅部讲述了发生在他身上的故事，而安达清也终于大致明白了发生在这个男人身上的一切。

在红桃7的游戏后，苅部确实死在了植物馆内，但不知过了多久后，他发现自己再次出现在同样的涩谷十字路口地铁站的厕所隔间内，只不过这一次只有他一个人，身边没有了有栖与张太。

“就像打电玩后死了之后重新开始了一场游戏一样”，他若有所思的说，“还记得紫吹女士所讲的吗，有北欧的公司委托她们开发让人无法分辨现实与游戏的虚拟游戏设备。”

“所以说，你认为我们像是意识被接入了虚拟世界的游戏中，而自己的肉体还在真实的世界中?” 有栖略微感到震惊，在今际之国的游戏中他始终游刃有余，但这一切关乎生死，他从未想过这一切真的当作一场电子游戏看待。

“那么，打断一下” ，安达清沉默了一下，才缓缓吐出自己心中的疑问， “所以在游戏中死掉人人并不会真的死掉吗，他们只是会被重新再次放入游戏中？”

宇佐木和有栖交换了一个眼神，她想到了红桃10的游戏中在海滨发生的大屠杀，染红了海滩的鲜血和堆成小山丘般的尸体。“恐怕不是的”，她沉重的摇摇头，“我在这个地方呆了有将近两年的时间了，到目前为止，苅部他，是我见过的唯一一个。”

他们大约用了三十分钟的时间将公园里的外景全部搜寻了一遍，中途遇到了两只鬼，但他们根据以往游戏的经验，猜测到戴着面具的鬼应该是视野受限的，巧妙的避开了他们。

远处传来了女生的惨叫：“不要——”

“莉莉子快跑——”

安达清痛苦的闭上眼睛，声音从远处传来，就算是他现在跑过去也是无能为力。更何况身体素质只是一般的他如何和手持武器的鬼搏斗。另外三人的表情没有什么波澜，似乎已经习惯了游戏的残酷。只是意识到鲜活的生命就这样被扼杀，依然像一盆冰水从他的头上倒下，他感觉仿佛浑身的血液都凝固了。他的手腕被轻轻捏了一下，他回过头，感觉仿佛小时候溺水在池塘里时，被人一把握住手腕拉出水面。

他回头，是苅部。

苅部轻轻捏了安达的手腕一下后立刻撤回了自己的手，他迈近一步，安达感觉到两个人之间的距离立刻缩短到令他感到无法呼吸的不适距离，高个子的金发年轻人微微低头。

“如果怕的话，就紧跟着我吧。”

他的声音很小，如果不是安达抬起头看着他嘴唇的张合，或许会以为是自己的幻听。安达侧过头看见有栖和宇佐木依然在谨慎的侦察四周有没有出现鬼，似乎没有注意到他。而苅部在说完这句话后立刻大步向后退了一步，恢复了之前疏远的距离。

之后的路上，安达的目光频频瞄向走在他前面的金发男人，他并没有怀疑苅部对他有恶意，毕竟自己看起来没什么能力，即使发生冲突也没有能力和苅部或者宇佐木抗衡。或许他真的是一个很善良的人吧，毕竟上一次他愿意为了朋友牺牲自己的生命，安达想着，虽然他看起来像个混混，但是似乎有着很细腻的内心。

云霄飞车，过山车这种设备基本上都是裸露在外的钢架结构，看起来并没有可以藏匿宝物的地方，至于随处可见的草丛和灌木中，安达和有栖一致认为游戏设计者不会将宝物藏在这里。“这样就失去了游戏的意义，随手藏在一个草丛里这就变成了纯粹的运气游戏。”安达的目光非常坚定，有栖也对他的想法表示赞同。

“那么”，苅部回头看了看他们走过的路，转过来道“游乐园并不大，室内的设施也就只有——鬼屋和迷宫了，你们怎么看。”

宇佐木耸了耸肩，对她而言，这两个听起来都不像什么好的选择。

有栖低头看着手机屏幕，还有一小时二十七分钟，“你们觉得鬼屋怎么样？”他的目光看向安达清，因为他明白无论他做出什么样的选择，宇佐木和苅部都会无条件的跟着他。

“我想，鬼屋或许是更安全的选择？”安达感受到有栖的目光侧着头笑了一下。“可能是很幼稚的想法，但那些鬼是从鬼屋里出来的，应该不会经常回去巡视吧。”

苅部的目光落在安达歪着头露出的微笑上，我是怎么了？他在心底里问自己，他一向不愿意去理会游戏里遇到的其他人，毕竟他们只是会给自己和有栖拖后腿而已。更何况，在亲眼目睹栗国利用自己的同伴当诱饵去吸引鬼之后，他就深知在游戏之中，根本没有什么同伴而言，除了有栖，其他的所有人都可以随时背叛，到了紧要时刻，即使是同盟也会自相残杀。自从复活以来，为了获得VISA他已经参与了许多场游戏，不用顾虑着有栖和张太，他在游戏中利用自己的残酷的心和具有优势的力量一直胜利到现在，只是——

“今天是自己主动上去和他打招呼的”他一边想着，一边和另外三人朝着鬼屋的方向前进。他有一种回头去看那个走在自己身后的人的冲动，自己为什么会对他感到如此的熟悉？在现实的生活中他们不可能遇见过——他这种整天泡在酒吧的混混和这种在大公司上班，看起来又是如此乖巧的男生不会有任何相遇的契机。即使在游戏中，不，安达清不是说了这是他第一次参加游戏吗，只是为什么他会让我感到如此的熟悉。

一行四人快步走到了鬼屋门口，有栖盯着门口牌匾上的樱花怨灵四个字和下面一串被风吹起，发着微弱光茫的白色纸灯笼。“那么就是这里了，我们进去吧。”迈上三阶台阶，苅部第一个掀开帘子走了进去，宇佐木则跟在他的身后。

有栖一只手掀开深蓝色的门帘，却感受到安达突然拽住了他的手臂，他不解的回头，用目光询问安达。

安达笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，即使是在昏暗的烛光下他的眼睛却明亮的像是两颗星星，有栖看见他笑着说：

“没什么，只是突然想到，现在的情形就像是 **爱丽丝即将掉进兔子洞了** 。”


	2. The Killing Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过去有一些事情发生在我身上，但我现在却无法确定到底是什么了。有的时候我记得是这样，有的时候记得是另一个样子。如果我要有一个过去，我偏好说它能是个有好多选项的选择！  
> Something like that happened to me, you know. I’m not sure exactly what it was. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another. If I’m going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice.

“没什么，只是突然想到，现在的情形就像是爱丽丝即将掉进兔子洞了。”

安达放下了抓着他的手臂，脸上的笑容也消失了，有栖感到恍惚，仿佛刚才烛光下安达清狡黠的面孔只是他的错觉。

安达察觉到有栖的惊讶，推着他先进了鬼屋，不好意思的摸了摸头，“抱歉，我是一个比较宅的人，有的时候宅男的脑子里就是会突然冒出一些奇怪的脑洞”，他回头看了看鬼屋的外面，还好没有吸引到鬼过来，“抱歉啊，有栖——只不过你的名字——爱丽丝。*”

有栖笑笑摇了摇头，“没关系，这个我自己也有想到过，只是...你突然说到我还是有点惊讶。”只是...有栖看着走在前面的苅部， _“只是苅部也曾经这样讲过”，_ 他在心底不动声色里想着，和安达清一起追上前面两人的步伐。那发生在捉迷藏的游戏回来之后，那时，苅部拿到了关于海滨的信息。有栖绞着手指回想起当时的情形。

“到海滨来....”对讲机里穿出机械而破碎的声音，作为科技公司员工的张太研究着几乎已经算是半个破烂的对讲机，“既然是海滨的话，应该是有海的地方吧，那东京附近的海湾的话...”

“爱丽丝掉进兔子洞*。”（Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole）

“欸？你说什么？”有栖和张太几乎同时抬起头望向坐在对面沙发上的苅部，金发男人垂着头，他瘦削的脸颊两侧凹陷下去，在高高的颧骨下显出一片阴影，有栖盯着他的侧脸，却无法看清脸上的表情。“有栖怎么了？”张太没头没脑的问道。

“啊我说什么了？”苅部像是从噩梦中醒来，差点一个激灵从沙发上弹起。他恢复了平时和朋友在一起时没心没肺的样子。“什么啊，你们干嘛都这样盯着我。”伸长手臂越过茶几，迅速的给了傻呵呵盯着他看的张太一剂爆栗。

“啊好痛！”张太捂着头，苅部咧着嘴大笑着，趁机迅速躲到了沙发另一端。张太顾及腿伤无法追过去回击他。“臭小子！”三个人笑成一团，有栖也将苅部随便冒出来的一句话抛在脑后，在那一刻，苅部的刀伤才是他最担心的事情。

直到现在。

有栖漫不经心的观察着鬼屋里的设备，心底里将那句话拆开咀嚼。“掉下兔子洞...”，鬼屋的主题看起来是江户时代的背景，木制结构的回廊弯弯曲曲，穿过的房间看起来像是破败的传统村屋。虽然不再有工作人员办成的鬼出来吓他们，但偶尔也会有机械装置的机关弹出，第一次遇到机关的安达清也被吓了一跳，踉跄了一下险些绊倒在角落里的木桶上，但他迅速的捂住自己的嘴并没有发出任何声音。之后的路上，他还小声的频频道歉。“真的很抱歉，差点弄出声音，吸引到鬼过来”

有栖的余光扫向另外三人，大家都在角落里搜寻着可能的线索。他心不在焉的拉开一个抽屉——除了灰和分不清是什么的一团粘腻——什么都没有，转过身准备打开靠在过道一侧的衣橱。

“嘘。”宇佐木突然停下了手里的动作，悄无声息的转过半个身子，用手势示意他们停下手里的动作。是一个男人的嚎叫，从鬼屋门口传来。宇佐木和苅部交换了一个眼神，立即示意安达和有栖躲起来。

安达在刚刚翻过的堆积的杂物旁蹲下，尽量放轻动作不产生声响。“啊——”男人痛苦的惨叫声变得清晰了，一定是进入了鬼屋。安达看着宇佐木两只手扶住衣橱的上沿，两腿用力，没有发出任何声音的直接攀上了衣橱，从腰包里抽出一把短刀，俯下将自己的身影隐藏在逼仄的空间里。“宇佐木是真的很厉害...这几乎就可以飞檐走壁了吧”，安达这样想着，看见宇佐木向苅部打了一个手势，便将目光落在金发男人身上，而他只是侧过身，将自己浸没在转角的阴影里。

男人痛苦的呻吟声伴随着慌乱的脚步声逼近，不只是一个人的脚步声，他一定吸引了鬼过来。安达的手握紧了自己双肩包的背带，努力不让自己发出声音，他望向藏在对面的有栖，在他的眼神中确认了自己的推断。

男人的脚步声不断逼近，听着他紊乱的步频，安达猜想他一定是受了伤。

“啪嗒”，“啪嗒”的水滴声从不远处传来。

下一秒，安达几乎用尽自己所有的力量才抑制住自己没有尖叫出声。他感觉自己全身的血液都流走了，体内的每一根神经都在尖叫着，他的双手死死捏住自己的掌心，指甲深深的嵌到手掌的肉中，直到尖锐的疼痛将他从恐惧中拽回现实世界。是那个大叔，他想着，在等待游戏开始时见到的那个大叔。应该把自己的注意力集中在手心的疼痛上，他想着，但却无法控制自己抽痛的眼睛盯着趔趄的男人。

瘦削的男人佝偻着身体痛苦的向前走，他的身前一整片暗红的血，让他破损的衬衣和外套在昏暗的光线下呈现黑色。他的一只手捂着自己腹部——安达清看到了一抹嫩粉色——他不是捂着自己的腹部，而是在试读堵住从腹腔内流出的肠子。剧烈的疼痛让他无法伸直身体抑或加快速度奔跑，但人类的求生欲让他在被开膛破肚的情况下依然勉强逃生。但他的速度太慢了，另一个人的脚步声快速的逼近，带着面具的人出现在安达的面前。

在那一瞬间，宇佐木从衣橱顶上跳下，落在了鬼的身上，她的大腿迅速绞紧缩住了鬼的脖子，短刃抹入了鬼的脖颈，同时右脚发力踹掉了那一柄弯刀。

身着黑袍的鬼却不知从何而来的怪力，双手揪住宇佐木的手臂将她背摔过去，随着他的动作鲜血从他脖子上的伤口崩裂出来，却似乎对他不产生影响。有栖从角落里钻出，迅速捡起了落在地上的弯刀。鬼的注意力被吸引开，他停下了向摔在地上的宇佐木的步伐，转过身看向有栖。

在那一刻，安达觉得自己的视力在昏暗的灯光下出现了问题。那不像是人类的速度——但是是苅部，他看清了那在阴影中也极易分辨的金色头发，他从自己的靴子中抽出了什么，像是一把尖刀，精准的从后背刺入了鬼的心脏。

鬼伸向有栖的双手落下了，苅部抽出那把尖刃。“扑通——”鬼的尸体直直的倒在地上，胸口被刺穿，心脏破裂，鲜血从他的心脏里流出，在水泥地面上积成了一个小水洼。

那是一柄骨锥，安达终于看清，鲜血从上面滴落，汇聚到地面上聚积的水洼中。苅部转过头看向安达，双手在裤子上擦了擦，将骨锥塞回了靴子的一侧。他迈出一步，向阴影中的安达伸出了手。

“你还好吗？”

安达看着那只骨节分明的手，纤长的手指边缘还留着深色的印记，那是被擦干的血渍。安达用力闭上眼又忽地睁开，他抬头望向苅部，抓住了那只伸在空中的手。

苅部看着蹲在角落的年轻人，鬼使神差的向他伸出双手。而他闭上的双眼在一瞬间把自己游离的意识拖拽回黑暗的现实。我在做什么？双手上还残留着未干涸的鲜血，但却忍不住向稚嫩羔羊般的安达伸出了双手。他果然是害怕了吧，在他眼中我或许只是个残忍的杀人犯，苅部听见自己心底的野兽这样嘶吼着，无数长着剧毒尖刺的藤曼缠绕在他的心脏上，一步一步收紧。

然后他的手被握住了。

他对上了一双闪亮的眼眸，午夜的漆黑被装在其中，却发出如此明亮的光茫。

站起身的安达有些紧张的笑了笑，然后向面前的苅部鞠了一躬，“谢谢你，还有宇佐木小姐”，安达转过身，看见宇佐木已经被有栖扶了起来，小腿上擦伤了一块但并没有太多血渍，看起来并无大碍。“你们真的很厉害，要不是你们的话...我肯定死定了。”宇佐木笑着摆了摆手，依靠着墙壁站直了身体。有栖蹲下查看鬼的尸体，在他的身上搜寻着有没有进一步的线索。

“啊，那个大叔。”，安达的目光扫到趴在地上的瘦削男人立刻跑了过去，男人脸色惨白，由于失血过多已经昏了过去。苅部站在安达的身后，看着安达手足无措的样子，轻轻的拍了一下他的头顶。“不要移动他了，这样会造成更严重的出血，你用外套帮他简单扎紧伤口吧。如果他命大，或许可以等到游戏结束我们回来救他。”

安达点了点头，脱下自己的西装外套为倒在地上的男人做了简单的包扎。一瞬间，他暗自惊讶于自己成长的迅速，面对着鲜红的血肉组织，他的双手也没有颤抖，只是在他用力扎紧衣服的时候掌心传来了撕裂的疼痛。一定是那个时候自己太用力掐破了掌心的肉，他翻过手掌，果然是，白皙的手心中间有三个被指甲深深扣开的印记，里面淡黄色的皮下组织微微翻出。他悄悄攥紧了手掌，不希望被另外三人看见。

“有一些意外收获呢，”有栖起身，指尖夹着一张从鬼的袍子内夹层里搜出来的红桃J的扑克牌。“这张牌不一定和这一局游戏有关系，但这是我们遇到的第一张点数在10以上的牌。”他看了看安达和宇佐木，见他们的状态基本已经恢复好了，再次缓缓开口。“走吧，我们去迷宫，我知道宝物藏在什么地方了。”

“欸？”苅部看向有栖，有些不可置信地一把揽过有栖的肩膀。“你怎么知道的？”

有栖伸手指了指头顶，三人一同抬起头看向漆黑的棚顶。“这什么也看不清啊？”苅部稍稍眯起双眼试图寻找出他所指的迹象。宇佐木只是抬头看了看，便再次将目光落回在有栖身上。

“啊，我看见了！”安达小声惊呼，他的手指着远处的棚顶，又渐渐移向移到回廊的另一侧。“是木头的结构，因为我们惯性思维一般会认为线索是很细小的细节，而会忽视整体。这些木头房梁的形状放在一起看，就像是...”

“就像是鬼画符嘛。”苅部小声嘟囔着，但他看着安达认真的样子，不由得咧开了嘴角露出了一个微笑。

“是镜像的Illusion.”有栖回答到。“如果我没记错，那个迷宫中里有一块区域就是镜子迷宫吧，名为镜花水月。”

_“【TIME】00:50:27”_

“还有五十分钟。”宇佐木低头看看自己的手机，迷宫的入口处徘徊着四只鬼。“看来就是这里了。”

考虑到鬼的数量，贸然与他们起正面冲突并不是一个明智的抉择，有栖皱着眉头想。宇佐木蹲下身将鞋带紧了紧，又将上衣在身前重新打了一个结，“我先去将鬼引到云霄飞车那里。”她起身注视着面前平静的黑夜。黑夜中闪闪发亮的眼睛让她看起来是如此坚定，有栖想劝她改变想法，却深知自己没有更好的理由。“那，一定要小心。”他知道自己只能这样说。

宇佐木看向他们有点了点头，身影消失在黑夜中。苅部看着她的背影沉默了很久：“我们该出发了。”

视野受到限制的鬼只发现了宇佐木一个人的迹象，剩下的三人并没有费多少力气便成功潜入了迷宫区。

“是这里”，安达指着最右侧的迷宫入口，上面的木制招牌上刻着“镜花水月”四个字。

苅部深呼吸了一下，他想起了植物馆里的追逐，想起掉落在地上的求婚戒指，想起他的最后一根烟和一片红色。他觉得有些头痛，关于过去的碎片零散的分布在他的大脑中又不断出现，但当他试图将回忆整理在一起时，记忆的残渣又变得如此模糊，像两幅混在一起的拼图碎片。“我们走吧，”他低声说，“宇佐木还在外面，我们尽快结束这场游戏。”

这是个由冰冷的玻璃组成的世界，在他们踏入入口后一瞬间，暗红色的灯光亮起，迷宫入口处的卷帘门自动落下。“看来宝物就是在这里了。”有栖低声说。

三人摸索着由镜面构成的墙壁行进着，已经走了大致十五分钟，但四周依然只有镜面，和镜面中折射出望不到尽头的影子，安达在反射的镜面上看到了自己的脸，觉得自己的面容变得僵硬而古怪，陌生的几乎认不出自己。他敏锐的感觉到手边的温度，是苅部的手。他顺着这热度不自觉的向对方的方向挪动了几分，当胳膊贴到对方的小臂时，他有些尴尬的向旁边缩了一下。抬起头看向高个子男人，没有动作，也没有做声，仿佛什么都没意识到。

_“活在这个世界上的意义是什么”_

机械的声音断断续续的从上空传来，三个人警惕的看向四周。有栖在镜子里看到有黑影在向他们逼近。四面八方都是映射出的不断逼近的黑色人影，让他们无法判断鬼是在哪个方向。

“这边！”，苅部指着右前方的路，安达和有栖来不及多想紧紧跟上他的脚步。

_“如果没有了过去的记忆，我们还可以活下去吗？”_

四周的灯光在不断的变暗，安达几次撞在镜面上，肩膀感到钝痛。但他顾不得这些，只能加快脚步奔跑着。

_“记忆是我们保持理智的根基，如果没有它，你就是在否认自己的理智。”_

镜面反射出的鬼的身影也在逐渐逼近，他们无法判断鬼距离他们还有多远，但根本无法停下自己的脚步。

_“话说回来，何乐而不为？我们又为什么要选择在 **保持理性** 的老路上走下去呢？”_

安达感觉自己的灵魂像是飘离了肉体——肉体还在机械的跑着，他能听到自己加速跳动的心脏。但灵魂似乎已经游离开，他看到一些破碎的画面。

_“保持理性可不会给你带来任何的奖励。”_

他看到自己记忆的碎片。路灯下的天桥，刚刚做好的早餐。

_“当你被捆绑在疾驰的思维列车上的时候，向你无法面对无法忍受的痛苦回忆疾驰时，记住...”_

有些寒冷的冬天，回家的上坡路，有一个人牵起了自己的手。

_“记住，疯狂永远是你的 **逃生出口** ，那就是一切的出口，让你得以逃脱。”_

灯光变得越来越昏暗，影子把镜面反射出的光线切割破碎。鬼的脚步声逼近了。安达看着黑暗的四周，他感觉自己像是坐在夜晚的摩天轮上，看着远处灯光闪烁的夜景，有一个人用手指轻轻抚过自己的嘴唇。

_“你只要往外走一步，就能把所有的烦恼，恐惧，忧伤，统统锁死在里面。一劳永逸。”_

苅部一把踹向戴着面具的黑色人影，抓住他的肩膀撞向镜面。鬼曲起手肘撞向他的肋侧，用弯刀抵住苅部的肩膀。暗红色的鲜血渗透了他的衬衫，汗珠从他的颈侧滑落。苅部忍痛抽出骨锥，刺向鬼的脖颈，却落空。

即使在昏暗的红色灯光下，苅部鲜血的颜色仍然几乎灼伤了安达的视野。他鼓起勇气将自己的双肩包甩向鬼。装着笔记本电脑的双肩包分量不轻，嘭的一声砸在鬼的头颅上。肩膀上的疼痛让他有些吃力。苅部趁着鬼被撞的头晕目眩的瞬间，将骨锥刺进了他的咽喉。血液从动脉中迸溅出，将男人的金发蒙上了一层暗色。

安达回过神，冲向肩膀还在流血的男人。“你没事吧！”他不敢去触碰他的伤口，搀扶住了他的另外一侧的身体。“我还好，剩下的时间不多了。有栖——”

他们环顾四周，却没有见到有栖的身影。

身后传来了玻璃破碎的声音，安达支撑着苅部转过身体，有栖从一片破碎的镜面后走了出来。

“这就是宝物，”他举着一张扑克牌，双手上满是被玻璃划出的细碎伤痕。“游戏结束。”

红心J的扑克牌上本应该属于骑士的人像上，画着一只 **小丑** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文世界观：今际之国的闯关者，爱丽丝梦游仙境与蝙蝠侠宇宙中的小丑的融合  
> *有栖 （ありす）发音与Alice相同


	3. Sunset

手机通知铃声响起。  
 _“GAME CLEAR。恭喜通关成功”_

  
  
安达低下头查看手机上弹出的通知的瞬间，倚在他肩上的苅部抬起一只手臂遮住了他的眼睛。尖锐的电子计时音响起，随后是低沉的爆破声和液体飞溅的声音。  
四周灯光亮起，安达眯着眼睛，还无法适应骤然变亮的环境。他用一只手掰开苅部的手臂，看见墙上四溅的暗红色液体。  
他的心里很清楚发生了什么，那些鬼的项圈就是对他们任务失败的处刑，这个事实令他想要呕吐，于是转过头瞥开自己的目光。苅部并没有什么特别的表情，瘦削的下巴上冒着一层泛着青色的胡茬，只是脸上略带疲态。  
有栖看起来也是一样，他们已经不是刚刚进入今际之国的愣头青了，不会因为一场游戏的胜利而被喜悦冲昏了头脑。他攥紧了那张奉为宝物的牌，加纳是红桃Q，想不到这么快他们就要见到红桃J了。

  
  
牵挂着不知有没有受伤的宇佐木，三个人相互搀扶着跌跌撞撞的寻找着迷宫的出口。穿过满地的狼藉，出口外被放置了一张木制小桌，宇佐木正站在那里等待着他们。  
桌面上放着一张梅花5的纸牌，这便是属于他们的签证，一张小小的纸牌，便能为他们增添在弥留之国五天存活的时间。  
  
“你们还真的有点慢呢。”宇佐木用指节轻轻敲了敲桌子，她看起来毫发无损，只是衣服上蹭上了些许锈迹。宇佐木看着被安达和有栖架在中间的苅部，无奈的笑了笑。“你怎么又受伤了，就算是觉得自己再结实也没必要每次都把自己当肉盾吧。”  
苅部抬起手笑着挠了挠头，“我跟宇佐木你真的没办法比。要我猜，你不会是把鬼都引开之后直接爬上跳楼机的最顶端呆着等着我们结束游戏吧。”宇佐木快步走向有栖，检查了一下他手上的划伤，在确认了他身上没有其他的伤口后才抬起头回答道：“错误，是云霄飞车”。  
“啊，那个大叔！”安达突然想起鬼屋里那个奄奄一息的男人，“他的伤势那么重，不知道他怎么样了。”如果不是安达出手相助，他们三人是并不会有这种见义勇为的好兴致，有栖这样想着，但他并没有阻止安达的行为，几个人动身前往鬼屋的方向。  
在这个世界里，人会迷失方向，也会迷失自我。人性是今际之国中最脆弱，也是最稀缺的资源。看着安达担心的表情，有栖觉得自己在他的灵魂里看到了过去的自己——不，不是刚刚进入今际之国的自己——而是那个刚刚考上大学，还没有失去自己挚爱的母亲，也没有失去对世界的希望的自己。

  
  
翻倒的矮柜，沾满血渍的榻榻米，处处都残留着他们与鬼搏斗过的痕迹。摊在地上的鬼的尸体，头部已经被炸开了花，血浆与脑浆混在一起从面具下流出，在地上汇成一滩。再向前走，地上是那个受了重伤的男人留下的大片微微干涸的血渍，但此时却已经没有了男人的踪影。  
宇佐木蹲下仔细查看地上的残渍，有斑斑点点的血迹颜色更浅一些，向鬼屋的出口方向延伸开。“想来他是从昏迷中苏醒过来，恢复了一些体力之后自己逃走了。”宇佐木抿起一抹未凝固的血渍，用手指捻了捻。  
靠在墙边的苅部开口道，“他这或许是命大吧，不过他的这个伤势，没办法的得到正规的治疗估计也活不了多久了。”  
“那就是他自己的事情了，我们也只能帮他到这里了。”有栖和宇佐木交换了一个眼神，走上前搀扶起苅部，“走吧安达，我们该找一个地方休息一下恢复体力了，顺便处理一下这家伙的伤口。”安达点点头，小心扶住苅部没有受伤的半侧身体。  
宇佐木从腰包里拿出一小块试纸采集了地上的血渍，起身跟上了他们。  
  
“最近的温度真的降的厉害啊。你们两个不是还要搭帐篷住吧。”苅部的抱怨遭到了宇佐木狠狠投来的一计眼刀。四人行走在空无一人的东京街头，天色已经微微发亮泛起鱼肚白，商量着如何寻找一个栖身之所。  
“啊，那个。”安达突然站住，“大家可以去我家里住啊。”他有些不好意思的摸了摸脖子，“今天发生的事情太多，脑子差点停止工作。我家就在秋叶原那里，我们走过去也不算很远。”

  
  
鉴于苅部的伤口，一行四人只能慢慢走去安达的居所，当他们到达的时候太阳已经真正的升起。安达掏出钥匙打开房门，距离他进入今际之国大概只有十二个小时，但当他真正再次踏入自己的家中的时候，感到恍如隔世。  
“大家随意就好，不要拘束了。”安达弯下腰在玄关处为他们拿出舒适的家居鞋。“左手边是客房，这一侧是也是卧室，大家都很累了先去休息一下吧。”安达拿起一个长嘴壶为房间内的绿植浇了些水。  
有栖简单观察了一下房间里的布置，宽敞的房间，充裕的卧室数量，井井有条的厨房，这显然不是一个独居男人的家，稍稍斟酌了一下没有开口，纵使在真实世界里有再多的牵挂，到了今际之国，留给他们的也只有关于他们的回忆。  
苅部却突然开了口：“安达，你一个人住这么大的房子吗？”  
安达手上的动作顿了顿，有些慌乱的抬起头，“啊，我...是的，我现在是自己一个人生活。”他勉强挤出一个笑容，”之前自己住了很久的小公寓，所以三十岁之后决定给自己的生活做一些改变，就换了一个大一些的三居室。”  
”啊，”苅部捂住伤口在沙发上坐下，脱掉衬衫查看自己的伤口。“那想来安达你应该也非常想回到真实世界吧，毕竟你的生活看起来比我的要精彩多了。”  
安达没有回答他，只是扯出了一个苦涩的笑容，“我去给你拿医疗箱处理一下，有栖，宇佐木你们也洗个澡去好好休息吧。”  
“嗯，真的是辛苦你了！”宇佐木点点头进了浴室开始整理。  
  
安达用冰箱里剩余的食材简单的准备了午餐，没人说太多的话，四个人都心不在焉地吃完了晚餐，有栖和宇佐美在客房休息，安达将主卧让给了受伤的苅部，自己在沙发上休息。  
  
  
安达的卧室并不像他的性格，而是现代而简约风格；苅部躺在那张深蓝色的大床上，抚摸床单上的褶皱，感觉仿佛能看到安达侧身躺在这里，在床上压出一个浅浅的弧度。颠倒的昼夜和伤口造成的失血令疲倦感袭来，苅部眨了眨眼，却未能抵抗住铺天盖地席来的困意，慢慢阖眼。  
  
  
“伤口还会痛吗？”  
安达过来的时候苅部已经醒来，正靠在床头抽着烟。他吐出一口烟，点了点头，随即又笑着摇了摇头。“我想，这种程度的疼痛，我已经习惯了。”  
安达很想问问他那痛吗——死去的时候——是无法忍受的疼痛吗，还是没有感觉，只是在一瞬间一切都归为黑暗。这样的话盘旋在他的舌尖，但他问不出口。他蹲在床边，盯着苅部身上刚刚包扎好的伤口，又突然觉得这样盯着看有些尴尬。脸颊微微发热，猛然抬起头，正对上苅部的视线。  
苅部只觉得自己看到了天使，他曾经死过一次，但他对死后发生的一切没有任何记忆。他的生活并不完美——他也不是善人。自学生时代起便在街上混，有时会和一些混混打架，工作时代，和自己老板的老婆偷情。他觉得自己不算是一个坏人，只是也无法确定这样的自己可以被划分在好人的那一列，但无论如何，他盯着安达的双眼想，如果，这样的他也会有机会上圣洁的天堂的话，那个迎接他的天使或许就是长这幅模样。  
他们对视良久，安达看着苅部，看着他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，然后苅部的脸在他的视野里放大。他呆住了，像被雷雨惊吓到的温顺绵羊，只能一动不动的承受着风雨欲来。金发男人的嘴角凑了上来，安达感受到略为干燥的温暖触感，不长的胡茬带来了尖锐的刺激。  
苅部觉得自己全身的血液都沸腾了。如果要他对自己进行评判，他想他会把自己划分为不计后果的享乐主义者。眼前的男人像天使，而他像个觊觎精致而温暖的圣诞橱窗里最漂亮的那个手工娃娃的贫穷孩子，拥有的太少，渴望的却太多。但他伸出了双手，他行动了，他伸手抓住了天使的翅膀。他眼前的天使被他的行为惊吓到，但却选择温顺的承受着他的吻。现在的东京有这样热吗，他觉得闷热的温度让自己也感到燥热不已。他伸出一只手抓住安达的手臂，另一只手则牢牢的压在他的脖颈上，掌握着他的脉搏。与温软的唇瓣厮磨了一会之后，他将脸埋在白皙的脖颈处，用嘴唇感受着安达皮肤下的跳动。热气呼在那里，让安达有些发痒的笑了笑。  
他抬起头，再次与安达的视线相撞。真的是天使，那目光中满是怜爱与包容。他觉得自己像一个赤裸的婴孩，而安达那包含无尽温柔的目光则是为他洗礼的圣水。他再次将脸埋在安达的脖子里，用牙齿轻咬一口，留下浅浅的红痕，随后在那处转为浅浅的吮吸。安达低垂着头，下巴放在金发男人的头上，一只手缓缓的抱住了男人的背，无言的轻拍。  
苅部盯着窗外快要落下的太阳，从未感到如此的心安。  
很多人只有到了山顶或者海边，才会觉得日落如此好的景色。其实日落是属于每一个地方的风景。苅部在一个偏远的村落里长大，那里没有高楼林立面朝大海，又被丛林环绕，真正是一个看日落的好地方，幼年时的他，总是坐在石头上看着夕阳一点点沉入大海，看着海天交界处变成一片金色的波光粼粼，想象着外面的世界是什么样子，而未来他又将过着什么样的生活。而当他十几岁随着打工的母亲来到了东京后，这座钢铁森林般的城市剥夺了他太多看日出日落的权利。单调，重复却繁忙的生活让他感到无法呼吸，他开始用他自己的方式寻找乐子。但有时店里太忙，当他偶尔从昏暗的酒吧窗户里瞥到天边晚霞绚烂的尾巴时，才意识到自己又错过了一场日落，那种怅然若失的感觉时刻提醒他，嘲讽他：多么空虚的灵魂啊。  
  
烧红的天反射着最后一缕阳光，洒在床铺的一角。安达觉得自己被寒冰制成的外壳包裹着，让他四肢无法听从大脑的指挥，但他内里灼热，似乎要烫伤自己的内脏。苅部的手指在他的身体上掠过，让他颤抖的闭上眼。  
  
苅部低着头看着眼前的人，安达浑身泛起红潮，在深蓝色的床单上微微颤抖，漂亮极了。他难以自持的低下头将安达搂入自己的怀中，找到他因为紧张而抿着的双唇吻了下去。安达伸出手紧紧的环住了他的腰，任由他的体温烫伤自己。“如果是你，”他低声说，“我想要你。”  
金发男人没有做声，手指按住面前的乳头，张嘴含上去，安达纤细的手臂随着呜咽缠到他的脑袋上，急促呼吸地轻哼，胸口的乳头肿胀，在齿间翻来覆去地亵玩，夕阳落日下红肿的乳首和乳晕晶亮一片。苅部与他接吻，安达的身体在他身下轻轻颤动，胸膛随着呼吸起伏，他觉得安达的方方面面就像是一个青涩的少年，哪怕他说自己已经有三十五岁了。他又伸出两根手指，慢慢地捻着安达粉色的乳尖，让安达低声的求饶，带着哭腔的喊他的名字。  
苅部满意极了，安达为他展开所有又隐忍克制的样子极大的满足了男人的占有欲，“舔湿它。”他脱下自己的衣物，将已经勃起的黑紫色粗壮阴茎送到安达的嘴边。“等会你会好受些。”  
  
口腔里紧致湿热，大概是因为性器太大了，红润的嘴唇在吮吸了一会儿后，因为一直保持着张嘴的动作而微微发麻，安达吐出性器，银线挂在他的嘴唇与铃口之间，他抬起迷醉的瞳孔，漂亮的脸蛋上面欲望一览无余。  
苅部看着自己心中的天使正伏在他的双腿之间为他口交，安达双眼已经失神，欲望像是潮水一样将他卷入大海，想到这里他就要射出来，射到他漂亮的脸蛋上，射到他黑色的柔顺的头发上，射到他颤抖的睫毛上。他觉得自己无法再忍耐下去了，抽出自己的阴茎，迅速抓起置于床头柜的乳液涂抹在后穴上，顶端撑开穴口，他看着那些小小的褶皱被撑平，缓慢地向前推动。  
  
安达挥动着双手找寻着苅部的手臂，然后紧紧的握住，就像溺水的人试图寻找一块栖身的浮木，他通红的眼眶和含糊的声音都彰显着此时的情动。苅部钳制住他的腰侧，微微用力将他提起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，安达身体沉下去的那一刻，巨大的性器一瞬间顶进他的肠道。从未体验过的快感在他脑中爆炸，他下意识地搂紧身旁的，那劲瘦的男人，一瞬间的饱胀感让他甚至觉得那东西一直顶到他的喉咙。  
苅部就着这个姿势顶弄了许久，弄的身上的男人腿和腰都发软，他最后一下撞进安达身体后，身上的人无力地失去平衡，一下坐在苅部身上。他红着双眼将安达放倒在床上。眼前美好的生灵夹着双腿，可又被苅部有力的手给分开，粗大的东西在紧致又挺翘的臀肉之间抽插，分泌物随着抽出的动作被带离小穴，有些流到安达的大腿上，有些溅射到空气里。苅部低下头看着自己的杰作，巨大的喜悦与满足让他沉默着喘息，眼前这个人是属于他的，这只是第一次，他的伤口似乎裂开了，但他并不在乎，在俯下身亲吻着安达汗津津的额头时他想着，这么久以来，仿佛终于明白了，自己一直在寻觅的东西。  
  
苅部露出一个微笑然后闭上眼，手搭在安达的胸口。当他的呼吸变的越来越沉重——他似乎是睡着了——安达轻轻挪动了一下身体，让苅部侧躺在床上，也让自己离他更近一些。他认真的看着苅部的脸，盯着他浓密的黑色睫毛，盯着他脸颊上的斑点。他将手指插近苅部因为汗液而看起来闪闪发光的头发，然后轻轻的捧上他的脸。  
  
“我很想你” 他听见自己这样喃喃低语。  
  
我爱你，所以我遇到你。所以我一次次的主动地出现在你的生命里。我不追求你能为我舍弃一切，只是在我的一生中，我偏偏遇见了你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一张是过度章，不过我开了自行车，成年人的生活哪有剧里那么纠结，性爱就像吃饭，如果有了欲望也就水到渠成。特别是在今际之国这种疯狂的世界里，谁还会在意那么多？
> 
> 这周事情比较多，英国开始T4封锁，和朋友在威廉堡差点流落街头，而且不知道圣诞节后曼城也变成T4封锁，不知道能不能成功回家。各种事情堆在一起就更新慢了很多，希望接下来一切能顺顺利利。今天朋友刷微博说英国看起来要完蛋了，我：“那世界毁灭之前我们更要玩的尽兴。”


	4. The Team

苅部被敲门声吵醒，他半支撑起自己的身体，伤口还是很痛，发出一声低沉的呻吟。

“苅部？”有栖在门外问他，声音透过厚重的木制防火门变得沉闷，他把门推开了一点点，“安达准备了早餐。”

苅部垂下眼盯着深蓝色的床单没有做声，床上只有他一个人睡过的痕迹，但安达在他怀中紧贴着他的身体，仰起头轻轻啄吻他的下巴的回忆在他脑海中闪现。令他怀疑昨天发生的一切是不是只是他吃下止痛药后在睡梦中产生的错觉。

有栖看着沉默的金发男人，将房门的缝隙推大了一些，探进半个身子。“苅部你还好吗，伤口很严重吗？”

“啊没事，只是伤口痛了一下，可能是刚刚坐起来时抻到了伤口。”苅部看向有栖眨眨眼， _谎言_ 脱口而出。他尽量平稳的起身下地，不拉扯到自己的伤口，有栖连忙跨过一大步搀扶起他。

坐在餐厅的桌子前时，苅部依然觉得自己头昏脑涨，肌肉酸痛。这可能是他刚刚吃下的那片止痛药的副作用，但更多的原因是他的大脑正在以一种不恰当的方式高速运转：昨晚发生的一切是如此真实而清晰地挤入他的脑袋，而坐在他对面的安达清只是小口吃着自己碗里的乌冬面，从表情上看不出一丝裂痕，就仿佛苅部的记忆只是他自己的臆想，但安达温热而柔软的躯体，情动时通红的眼眶和滴落的泪珠是如此的真实。脑子里乱糟糟的，苅部只吃了几口面就放下了筷子，抬起头看见安达正温柔地注视着他。

“没胃口吗？是不喜欢番茄的味道吗？”

苅部和安达的视线交汇，不知为什么，在他眼中安达的微笑颇有一些悲伤的味道，令他感觉胸膛里的什么在隐隐作痛。

“没有，乌冬面很好吃，只是我头有些痛没什么胃口。”他撇开眼，有一种说不出的不自在。

草草结束了早饭，有栖和宇佐木决定出门转转去寻找更多关于红桃J的线索。苅部靠在沙发上沉默着翻着杂志——事实上一行字都没有看进去——他只是盯着那些图片，时不时抬起头偷瞄一眼收拾餐具的安达，他不知道自己现在应该说些什么或者该做些什么。昨晚发生的一切是两个人在绝望中的狂欢，也是只属于二人的秘密。他这样想着，双眼凝视着安达纤细白皙的手腕在水池上的动作，但他现在完全无法判断安达的想法，一整个早上安达看起来对他都是如此的礼貌而又疏远。如果对于安达而言这只是一次的激情，不想和对方发展长期的关系，自己也不能去逼迫他。

当安达可能 _不会和他在一起_ 的这个念头闯入他的脑海里的瞬间，苅部觉得自己的胸膛里有些闷痛。

可能是察觉到了苅部过于直白的目光，安达转过头看了看依旧半靠在沙发上的男人，摊在手上的杂志还停留在十分钟前的页面。他不自觉的微笑着，扯下一张厨房纸擦干了湿漉漉的双手向苅部走去。

他们依然沉默着，但空气都因此而张紧。

安达什么也没说，只是嘴角依然微微上扬。他伸出一只手摸上苅部身上的一块青紫。“他的手有些凉”，苅部这样想着，把注意力从冰凉的触感转移到彼此之间拉近的距离上。他的目光从安达双眼移到了他微启的唇瓣，“看起来像糖果”，他继续这样不合时宜的想着。

两人之间保持着这种微妙的距离，直到安达开口。“伤口还会痛吗？”  
苅部吸了吸鼻子然后摇着头笑了，“你知道我想和你谈的不是这个，如果你这么在意我的伤口，就不会在刚包扎好之后和我上床吧。”

安达安静的笑了，因为笑容而弯起的眼睛看起来似乎比平时更加湿润，他的贝齿咬在下唇上使嘴唇带上了鲜艳的色泽。“苅部大吉，所以你盯着我看了一早上脑子里就是在想这件事。”他直起半弯着的身体，然后绕过茶几在苅部旁坐下。

苅部的目光一直没有从安达的脸上移开，“我不知道你是怎么想的，昨天发生的事情或许对你来说是在绝境下肾上腺素的作用，对我而言”，男人停顿了一下，他的喉咙苦涩，“也许你会觉得，我的说法对于才认识两天的人就像是个笑话。但是，我想我喜欢上你了。”

安达微微睁大眼睛，苅部觉得他的目光里有什么东西在摇摇欲坠。他继续开口，“你可能会认为我就是这样浪荡的人吧，安达清。我也不懂，但是从第一眼见到你，那种感觉就是如此熟悉，就像我们是多年的挚友，我能很轻松的想象到你穿着睡衣放松的看书的样子，能想象到你应该会很喜欢吃奶糖这种甜甜的东西。我想靠近你，我想我喜欢上你了。”

苅部诧异的看到身旁的人垂下眼帘，眼睫毛湿润，黑色末梢挂着细小的泪滴。他有一些慌张，不明白安达为何因此落泪。但下一秒钟，低垂着头像一只温顺绵羊的男人伸出双臂圈住了苅部的肩膀。苅部对此有些措手不及，但身体的本能反应速度远超过了大脑，伸出手回抱住了安达，小臂上的肌肉绷紧圈住了怀里的人。安达的脑袋埋进男人的颈窝，湿热而缓慢无声的呼吸喷洒在锁骨上，双手则慢慢下移落在覆盖着结实肌肉的背脊上，他们的距离如此之近，只隔着一件轻薄的T恤衫，苅部能轻松感受到怀中的身体传来的温热。他不知道对方是否还在落泪，也不知道是究竟是因为什么，他不敢再做声，安达的反应已经让他的心脏充盈着不堪承受的喜悦，他想更用力的裹住安达，但又怕自己会弄痛他，只能压抑着把安达紧紧揉进怀里的冲动。

大概过了三十秒，也许是一小时，也许是一年。很久之后安达回忆起这个场景，依然觉得时间在那一瞬几乎停止了流逝。没有选择用语言来回答苅部的告白，他抬起头略微挣开了一点和金发男人间的距离，用濡湿的嘴唇一下一下轻轻啄吻着额头，眼皮，鼻梁，最后向下吻住了他的双唇。

苅部听见自己的心脏在不受控制地怦怦狂跳。

正午时分，空无一人的东京被太阳炙烤着，藏在绿荫里的蝉都因过热的温度嘶吼着鸣叫。略微融化的柏油马路，地面蒸起的热流让空气也看起来变得模糊。一切就像是一个普通的燥热的秋日，唯一的不同就是此时此刻，本该人头攒动的东京街头 _空无一人_ 。

“呀，都已经是秋天了，竟然还会这么热。”水雉有些烦躁的嘟哝着，“阳光这么毒，我怕是又要被晒黑了。”身材高挑的女生侧过头看着站在身旁的灰发男人。“我说苣屋，你每天都穿着卫衣，还带着帽子，不会热的吗？”

“心静自然凉。”苣屋依然面无表情，凝视着前方，“他们来了。”

水雉看着身影逐渐变得清晰的两人，有栖和宇佐木的头上也挂了不少汗珠，宇佐木白皙的皮肤还因为太多毒辣的阳光变得泛红。“所以苣屋果然是个怪胎，正常人都会感到热吧。”她心里这样想着，走上前挥舞着双手向两人打招呼。“这里——”

“可能方圆十公里以内都只有咱们四个人吧，我想你就算不需要招手他们两个也不会错过。”苣屋看着活蹦乱跳的水雉，继续面无表情的发表自己的吐槽，“如果你少蹦跶几下，或许就不会感到热了。”

有栖简单的向苣屋和水雉介绍了他们在梅花5游戏中的经历，随后向他们展示了那张与众不同的红桃J扑克牌。

水雉抓了抓自己的辫子，“这张牌的牌面真的很奇怪，J按理来说应该是骑士，而不是小丑。小丑不应该是鬼牌吗？”

“因为这张牌不是VISA，毕竟他们参加的不是红桃J的游戏。”苣屋接过那张纸牌正反面端详了一会，然后又看向有栖。“我想，这是红桃J给你留下的信息吧。看你的表情，你也是这样想的。所以你有在找到更上面多的线索吗？”

有栖和宇佐木交换眼神，决定先不将遇到了复活的苅部这件事情讲出来。灰发男人只是微笑看着面前二人无声的交流。他很清楚有栖和宇佐木会隐瞒一些真相，但这不重要，毕竟对于他与水雉，和另外两人的关系也只是相互利用和关键时刻进行结盟而已，大家各有各的秘密也是情理之中。

“你们加入海滨比我和宇佐木要早的多，”有栖整理了一下思绪，缓慢开口，“你们清楚加纳是什么时候出现在海滨的吗。”

“欸——，难道这个也和红桃Q有关系吗？”惊讶的水雉微微睁大了双眼，用手指夹下含在唇角的烟，滤嘴上粘着一圈模糊的红棕色口红印迹。宇佐木看着她精致的五官和妆容，觉得自己很难想象她以前作为一名男性生活的形象。“她来的是肯定比我和苣屋早的，毕竟是重要的干部成员。”

“我想，她应该是在海滨初现规模的时候加入的。”苣屋点点头，“她作为游戏设计者，却非常热衷于亲自参加游戏，或许是为了满足她喜欢看人们自相残杀的这种变态欲望吧。”

“我想是这样的，并且这很有可能不只是红桃Q一个人的特性，或许他们都很热衷于混在玩家之中参与游戏。”有栖急促的回答证明了苣屋的猜想——其实无需和他们讨论，他也已经推测出了这一切，那么有栖和宇佐木依然选择来与他们二人见面交换信息的原因就只有一个——需要他和水雉的帮助。

“所以你认为你已经见过红桃J了？”

“是的”，有栖侧过头看向宇佐木，“我想我们在上一场游戏中应该已经遇到他了。”

水雉的呼吸几乎停滞了几秒，“但这很难判断究竟是谁吧，这些游戏策划者真的非常善于隐藏自己的身份，像加纳，我们可能一起相处了有近半年的时间，却没有一个人意识到真相。”

“我也无法判断谁会是这位红桃J，不过我想我们一定会在其他的游戏里再见到他的。” 稍停顿了几秒，有栖又再次开口，“另外一件事是，我和宇佐木在其他的玩家那里打探到了近期出现了梅花K的新游戏。”

梅花牌游戏侧重与团体的协作能力，没有什么比他们几个人的组队更加的合适了，大家算是旧相识，每个人也都对其他人的能力有着充分的了解，如果一定要有一支可以冲击最高难度游戏的队伍，那么一定是他们。

“我们加入。”，苣屋看了一眼站在旁边的水雉，她表面看起来漫不经心，实则心思缜密的很，想来在经过一番权衡之后，也认为这是一个睿智的选择。

“是时候去认识一下梅花K了。”

苅部觉得一切的感觉都像是虚无缥缈的幻觉。

他的脑袋枕在安达的大腿上，安达的手指在他金色的短发之间穿插，听着苅部讲他少年时期逃课与混混打架的故事，时不时发出轻笑。苅部就会仰起头去看男人温柔的垂下头睫毛颤动的样子，他抬起手，握住了安达。

他握住安达的手，与他十指紧握。

“我从未有过这样的感觉，就像我们是上天注定的一对。哪怕我们只认识了几十个小时，和你相处的感觉却是如此的熟悉。”

安达笑着吻上了他，“也许我们就是 _上天注定_ 的一对。”

苅部加深了这个吻，他无法用语言述说自己此时此刻的感觉。他的心中涨满了爱意，就像生命中第一次整个灵魂被爱欲所占据，安达的出现在他贫瘠的精神世界里投下了一枚核弹，刹那间膨胀爆发的爱意能够灼伤他的灵魂，占据了他整个心脏，甚至觉得自己无法再爱他更多一分。安达在夕阳下牵着他的手的画面闯入他的脑中，他们在海边走了很久，经过潮起潮落，直到月亮挂在他们头顶。苅部从不认为自己是一个浪漫的人，但这样的幻想还是让他忍不住弯起了嘴角。

安达仍然半垂着头，脸上表情温顺。苅部的止痛药的副作用开始显现，没过多久便昏昏沉沉的睡去。安达在苅部身旁蹲下，一只手托在他的脑后，鼻尖埋入金色的发丝间嗅闻，努力让自己在熟悉的味道中平静下来。苅部热情的将他揽入怀抱令他欣喜，但心底却不可避免的感到紧张，事情的发展几乎吓到了他自己，但他不想让自己失去理智。

安达抽回手，抚平衣服上的褶皱，他脸颊上滑落的眼泪像是对过去画下的一个句号。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉像是个慢热的故事呢（笑）  
> 因为从来没有写过日本背景设定的同人所以可能有很多不太好的地方请多多指教  
> 然后因为对于敬语平语之类的我也弄不太清楚所以我就全部都用姓来称呼啦  
> 不是考究党 所以细节可能不够严谨  
> 人物可能OOC  
> OOC属于我！ 所有角色属于原作者！


End file.
